The Roweyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down the jail cell toilet. They are 5-year-old bullies with powers stronger and better than the girls', but they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses. Since they're not evil anymore, they live with the Watson Family: Phil, Madeline and Mary Jane Watson. The RowdyRuff Boys Members Main article: Brick Watson Back then, Blossom's equivalent Brick is the abrasive, short-tempered leader of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has a spiky mullet. He's mean, arrogant, and abusive mainly toward Boomer. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. In his first appearance, he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain than he is now. Brick is always yelling at his brothers and thinks that he's the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. His element is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. In the anime, he uses a crazy straw and spitballs to battle the Powerpuff Girls. Now, he loves his life with his sister and his brothers. In the future, he's married to Blossom Watson. Boomer Watson Back then, Bubbles' equivalent Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He's constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode, The Boys are Back in Town, Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her that she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she's very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. It's also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his group. In The Boys are Back in Town, he's seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is blue. Now, he loves his life with his sister and his brothers. In the future, he's married to Bubbles Watson. Butch Watson Back then, Buttercup's equivalent Butch is the hyper-aggressive, borderline psychotic of the group, exceeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited usually when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and once had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, whereas, she would almost always apologize for her mistakes. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He goes crazy when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is green. Now, he loves his life with his sister and his brothers. In the future, he's married to Buttercup Watson. Trivia *Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B." *Unlike The Powerpuff Girls, they gave themselves their own names shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave The Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. *The Rowdyruff Boys have laughed in every episode they appeared in except The City of Clipsville which they were teens. *Although born in the same year as The Powerpuff Girls' and the same age, they are younger than the girls because they were created after them. *An interesting note is that in the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town," Brick clearly and directly states that the girls were lucky last time and that their cootie kisses no longer work, meaning that they remember their last encounter. *But in the episode Custody Battle, the boys do not remember that Mojo Jojo created them, despite having a memory of the fact that the only reason that the girls defeated them was by kissing them, which obviously happened in the same encounter. *The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold" all of the other episodes had all 3 of them have at least one talking line in them. *Brick has never been seen without his hat. Most likely because the creators had no idea how to make him not look weird without it on. *Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl and female Counterparts with Brick and Blossom both having Red Hair Boomer and Bubbles both having Blonde Hair and Butch and Buttercup both having Black Hair. *It's never explained what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys after Custody Battle. *The Rowdyruff Boys are one of only 3 characters to die in the show, the others being Bunny, and Dick Hardly, although they get revived by Him. *They are however, the only characters that have died, to return to life. *The Rowdyruff Boys are the most favorited Powerpuff Girl Villain, now married. *Many fans consider the boys as anti-heroes rather than villains. *The Rowdyruff Boys were intended to be one of the most hated villains in the show but instead they are the most loved (According to Fanpop) Everyone is doing fanart of the Rowdyruff boys. *The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father and son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys." *Oddly, Butch is made of snails which are slow, though his counterpart, Buttercup is the fastest. *Many Powerpuff fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. *It might be possible he made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. *Sometimes, they mess up when the rowdy ruff boys are flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom does when he's supposed to have red. *Most of the time the Power Puff girls don't even defeat the Rowdy Ruff Boys and they lose. *The personalities of the RowdyRuff boys are like bad versions of their PowerPuff girl counterparts. Bricks bossiness is equivalent to Blossoms leadership, Boomers stupidity is equvelent to Bubbleses Baby-like sweetness, and Butches Violence Disorders are equivalent to Buttercups Toughness and strong fighting skills. *The Powerpuff Girls 10th anniversary countdown revealed the The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the worst villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator.) The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys are a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. *As teenagers in "The City of Clipsville", they have abandoned their purpose in life just like their teenage female counterparts did and are living normal teenage lives. Their purpose of life being that they destroy The Powerpuff Girls while The Powerpuff Girls do not fight crime anymore as teenagers. Instead, they fall in love with their counterparts and arrange dates. Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:On and Off Villains Category:Smart Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:On and Off Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Brother of a Hero Category:Kid Heroes Category:About Males